<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>tensions that burnt your cells by rinnosgen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24031654">tensions that burnt your cells</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnosgen/pseuds/rinnosgen'>rinnosgen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Killing Eve (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dinner, F/F, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 02:02:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24031654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnosgen/pseuds/rinnosgen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>「我這次有按門鈴，而且沒有惡意，請妳不要對我失禮。」</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>tensions that burnt your cells</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>2018年第一季完成後所寫的極短篇。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>單手插入牛仔外套口袋的Villanelle一邊數著房屋數量一邊悠閒的走著。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>她在Eve的住處停下腳步，四處張望。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eve似乎很久沒替盆栽澆水，每一株植物都乾癟癟的，或許她能提醒一下Eve，甚至幫她澆花。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Villanelle走到Eve家門口整理服儀，確認手上的花束沒有異狀後便按下門鈴。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「來了。」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>她聽見Eve愈發接近的腳步聲。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「Niko你終於回．．．」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>門打開的瞬間，Villanelle努力露出最真誠的笑容。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「晚上好，Eve.」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eve瞪大眼尖叫，同時要甩上門，Villanelle連忙用手阻擋。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「別叫。」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「不，不，不！」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eve加重關門的力道，她只得伸腳卡著門。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「我沒有要傷害妳，拜託。」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「不，我不相信妳！」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Villanelle洩氣的低下頭，不懂為何Eve這樣排斥自己。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>她這次沒有從後門闖入Eve家，乖乖按了門鈴，甚至帶上花，可是Eve一點也不領情。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「Eve，妳一直尖叫會打擾到鄰居的，拜託妳。」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「不．．．噢，妳說的倒沒錯。」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Villanelle點頭。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「妳想幹嘛？」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「再一起吃頓晚餐。」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>她高舉手上的花，Eve瞇眼打量她。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「我這次有按門鈴，而且沒有惡意，請妳不要對我失禮。」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>她們僵持了好幾分鐘，Eve終於打開門讓她進去。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「謝謝。」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「我要去拿把刀藏在身上。」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「請便請便。」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「我不知道為什麼我會這麼做。」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eve嘆氣，緩緩關起門。</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>